Cartoon Network x Compati Hero x Transformers x Nicktoons: J-Stars Victory within Blu
Cartoon Network x Compati Hero x Transformers: J-Stars Victory is an upcoming hand-drawn/computer-animated film produced by Blue Sky Studios and Toei. Directed by Carlos Saldanha, it is a sequel to Sonic X Compati Hero X Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. The film is due to release on April 11 2014 in the United States and March 28 in Brazil and Japan. Plot In the year 2010, Blu, Jewel and their three kids live the perfect domesticated life in the magical city. When Jewel hear about rumors of more Spix Macaws, she decides the kids need to learn to live like real birds and insists the family venture into the Amazon. Upon arrival, the family comes across Jewel's long-lost father, in hiding with a group of other Spix's Macaws. In 2014, the heroes of the FusionFall timeline and some Shonen Jump characters are preparing for the J Battle Festival, a tournament held every 45 years in which heroes compete to determine who is the strongest. However a time-space rift in the Multiverse causes the heroes of different timelines to unite against a unknown threat called Lupin. Meanwhile, when Jewel meets up with her handsome ex-boyfriend Roberto and Blu struggles to fit in with the community, they begin to question their relationship and if Jewel is better off with Roberto and Blu with the mysterious Dark Portiere in his head. Characters Cartoon Network * Dexter * Johnny Bravo * Cow * Chicken * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Courage * Sheep * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blanko * Flapjack * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Ami * Yumi * Samurai Jack * Lazlo * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Space Ghost * TOM * Sym-Bionic Titan * Billy * Mandy * Grim * Juniper Lee * Bloo * Mac * Zak Saturday * Rex * Adam * Jake Spidermonkey * Harold Cooplowski * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Gumball * Darwin * Mordecai * Rigby * Connie (Steven Universe) * T-Bone * Shaggy * Scooby * Vambre * Prohyas * Uncle Grandpa * KO * Marceline The Vampire Queen * Princess Bubblegum * Superman * Batman * Robin Nicktoons * Spongebob * Patrick * Danny Phantom * Jenny Wakeman (Model XJ-9) * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Tak * Zim * Gir * Kitty Katswell * Dudley Puppy * Timmy Turner * Really Really Big Man * Doug * Ren * Stimpy * Raphael (TMNT) * Ickis * Krumm * Obina * Gromble * Tommy Pickles * Kimi Finster * Tuesday X * Dora The Explorer * Rocko * Dr. Hutchison * Really Really Big Man * Rango * Artie, The Strongest Man in the World * El Tigre * Norbert Beaver * Daggett Beaver * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Man-Arctica * Kyle the Conjurer * Aang * Korra * Sokka * Asami * Zuko * Tenzin * Otto Rocket * Kappa Mikey * CatDog * Eliza Thornberry * Skipper * Rico * Kowalski * Private * Po * Bessie (The Mighty B!) * Rudy Tabootie * El Tigre * Arnold * Harvey Beaks * Pig * Lincoln Loud * Mr. Smith Compati Hero *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Great * Ultraman * Zoffy * Ultra Seven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman Joeneus * Ultraman 80 * Father of Ultra * Ultraman Great * Ultraman Mebius Kamen Rider Faiz Kamen Rider Blade Kamen Rider Hibiki Kamen Rider Kabuto Kamen Rider Den‑O Kamen Rider Kiva Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Double Kamen Rider OOO Kamen Rider Fourze Kamen Rider Wizard Kamen Rider Gaim Kamen Rider Drive Kamen Rider Ghost Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kamem Rider Build *Battle Knight Gundam F-91 * RX-78-2 Gundam * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RGM-79 GM * RB-79 Ball * MS-14 Gelgoog * MS-14S Char's Gelgoog * MSN-02 Zeong * MA-08 Big Zam * MAN-08 Elmeth (New) (Non-playable) * MS-06 Zaku II * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type * MS-09B Dom * MS-07 Gouf * MSM-07 Z'Gok * MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok * YMS-15 Gyan * MSM-04 Acguy *Fighting Roar Transformers (G1) * Optimus Prime * Bluestreak * Hound * Ironhide * Jazz * Mirage * Prowl * Ratchet * Sideswipe * Sunstreaker * Trailbreaker * Wheeljack * Brawn * Bumblebee * Cliffjumper * Gears * Huffer * Windcharger * Grimlock * Slag * Sludge * Snarl * Swoop Shonen Jump * Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Vegeta * Gohan * Piccolo * Gotenks * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Roronoa Zoro * Sanji * Portgas D. Ace * Boa Hancock * Akainu * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) * Sasuke Uchiha * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Rukia Kuchiki * Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Kagura and Sadaharu * Kankichi Ryotsu (Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo) * Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) * Killua Zoldyck * Hisoka * Hiei * Kazuma Kuwabara * Kurama * Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Don Patch * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo) * Jotaro Kujo * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Dragon Shiryū * Cygnus Hyōga * Andromeda Shun * Phoenix Ikki * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Raoh * Toki * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Taro Yamada (Chinyūki -Tarō to Yukai na Nakama-tachi-) * Tatsumi Oga and Baby Beel (Beelzebub) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Misogi Kumagawa * Tsuna Sawada (Reborn!) * Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) * Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-Ru) * Koro-sensei (Assassination Classroom) * Neuro Nōgami (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) * Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) * Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Shōyō Hinata (Haikyū!!) * Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) * Dai * Kinnikuman Blu Characters *Blu *Jewel *Linda Gunderson-Monterio *Rafeal *Nico *Prdeo *Tulio Monterio *Luiz *Eva New Characters *Dark Poitrine *Carla *Bia *Tiago *Eduardo *Roberto *Mimi Villains *Lupin *Nigel *Gabi *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Princess Morbucks *Ice King *The Joker *Megatron (Generation 1) *Soundwave (Generation 1) *Megatron (Beast Wars) *Megatron (War for Cybertron) *Frienz *Cell *Special Force **Captain Special **Jason **Tina **Mikey **Sam Cast Cartoon Network *Drake Bell - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Dane Boedigheimer - Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow *Johnny Young Bosch - Zero *Kevin Brueck - Grandpa Lemon *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins *Greg Cipes – Kevin Levin *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog *Justine Ezarik - Passion Fruit *Jennifer Hale - Princess Morbucks *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Robert Jennings - Grapefruit *Ashley Johnson – Gwen Tennyson *Tom Kane - Him *Tom Kenny - Ice King *Yuri Lowenthal – Ben Tennyson *Candi Milo - Dexter *Bumper Robinson – Rook Blonko *Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Toby Turner - Nerville Transformers Cast *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Johnny Yong Bosch - Bumblebee Punch Time Explosion Cast *Jesse Eisenberg - Tyler Blu Gunderson, a male Spix's Macaw from Moose Lake *Anne Hathaway - Jewel, a female Spix's Macaw from Rio de Janeiro *Leslie Mann - Linda Gunderson-Monterio, a girl who adopted Blu for 15 years and Tulio's wife *Jemaine Clement - Nigel, a sadistic sulphur-crested cockatoo *George Lopez - Rafael, a romantic Toco Toucan fond of Carnaval *Jamie Foxx - Nico, Pedro's close friend. He is a Yellow Canary with bottlecap hat *will.i.am - Pedro, a rapping Red-crested Cardinal who loves to sing *Rodrigo Santoro - Túlio Monteiro, a Brazilian ornithologist who is Linda's husband *Tracy Morgan - Luiz, a bulldog and a chainsaw expert with a drooling condition *Bebel Gilberto - Eva, a Keel-billed Toucan and Rafael's wife New Characters *Emma Stone - Dark Poitrine *James Franco - Lupin *Andy Garcia - Eduardo, Jewel's father *Bruno Mars - Roberto, Jewel's ex-boyfriend *Kristin Chenoweth - Gabi, a poisonous tree frog romantically interested in Nigel *Rita Moreno - Mimi, Eduardo's older sister *Rachel Crow - Carla, Blu and Jewel's music-loving, older daughter *Amandla Stenberg - Bia, Blu and Jewel's intelligent, younger daughter *Pierce Gagnon - Tiago, Blu and Jewel's youngest and only son *Natalie Morales - a news anchor *Janelle Monáe - TBA Quotes *Jewel: We are not people, we're birds. We have to get out into the wild and be birds, Blu. ---- *Lupin: For years, we live in a world full of fear. Now, it's our turn. ---- *Dark Poitore: (To Lupin) Figure you show up. ---- *Blu: Kids, go easy on old Pop-pop. *Eduardo: annoyed HEY! at Blu *Eduardo: You can call me sir. Notes *The film is said to have a more darker and edgier tone in this film. *Don Rhymer's last film as writer before his passing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The New 20 Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Blue Sky Studios films